Jason Spisak
Jason Spisak (born August 29, 1973) is an American computer programmer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2004) - Dude#2 (ep13), Guy (ep13) *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Fan Boy (ep57), Justin Hammer, Speed Demon *Ben 10 (2007) - Gaterboy (ep45) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Razer, Veon *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Grandmaster (ep4) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Pi Piston, Spectator (ep47), Sputz Ringley (eps11-26), Townsperson (ep54) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Oscar, Dog#1 (ep12), Pleasant Voice (ep25), Store Employee (ep13), Willbilly Snake (ep9) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2012) - Christo (ep55), Citizen (eps91-93), Coruscant Guard (ep55), Lux Bonteri, Pirate (ep95), Rebel (eps91-93), Zinn Paulness (ep55) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Pack Rat, Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Paralon *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Kid Flash/'Wally West', Billy Batson (ep13), Monkey (ep21) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Killer Moth/Drury Walker, Reporter, The Calculator/Kutler *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Flash, Taxi Driver *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Captain Fear *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Joker, Prince Grungle *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) - Kid Flash/Wally West 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Seagull 2 'TV Specials' *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Kyle *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Pi Piston *Rocket Power: Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) - Pi Piston, Spectator Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *DinoZaurs (2000) - Kaito *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Kiyo Takamine 'Movies - Dubbing' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Robin Baxter Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot', Waiter *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Tank Mech Toad *Dead Rising (2006) - Jack Hall, Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Vulpes Inculta *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Billy Peltzer, Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Unkar Goon *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Marty *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Resistance 3 (2011) - Havenite 3 *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Jester *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - U.S. Navy SEAL 1 *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Jester *SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs (2003) - Jester *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (2007) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Jason Dante *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Kid Flash/'Wally West', Beast Boy/Garfield Logan, Riddler/Edward Nygma 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Bartz Klauser *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Bartz Klauser *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Bartz Klauser *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Izana *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Proprietor *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Bhakti *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Dr. White *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Seed *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Avan Hardins *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Bartz Klauser *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Hammer, Richard, Wilhelm *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Wilhelm, Hammer, Richard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors